moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Brandon the Klaine Lover
Hey! This is my talk page, please leave a questions or a statement, even if you want me to go on chat! Please no bad language! PS: Don't forget to sign with your signature! Hi Hey Just in case you don't know what SWF is... http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/SWF Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]"Other" 02:26, April 29, 2013 (UTC) About you're blog I am closing the comments because it is starting a flame war, if you have complaints with someone, you should tell them to a crat or admin's talk page, not a blog. 05:28, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Hi Bran, please can you make me a signature? Can it be orange with Scrumpy if possible? Thanks so much! Legolasfanno1. Over and Out. (talk) 05:40, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Chat Hey, please don't be mean in chat. This includes editing photos, a block will be considered if you don't change your attitude. [[User:Carwyn-Rawr-Rawr|'Carwyn-Rawr-Rawr']] '|''' [[User_talk:Carwyn-Rawr-Rawr|'Contact Me! (Talk)']] 16:06, May 17, 2013 (UTC) I need to see you on Chat about this with Tyger. Hey Hi Bran, nice avatar! :) [[User:Carwyn-Rawr-Rawr|'Carwyn-Rawr-Rawr']] |''' [[User_talk:Carwyn-Rawr-Rawr|'''Contact Me! (Talk)]] 04:53, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Inactive Hi, I just wanted to let you all know that I'll be inactive for a few days. ' Clumsyme22 Talk 14:31, May 21, 2013 (UTC) EDIT: So you're a gleek now huh?.....and you support Klaine...... Adminship Hi, have you voted for me to become an admin on you're wiki yet? Darth Hill | User Talk! Reply You never looked at it before? It was pornography. There's no reason that would EVER be allowed on chat. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]"Other" 23:10, May 21, 2013 (UTC) :Reply below. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 23:10, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Oh Sorry, it was none of my notice. How long is the ban? :You are banned for a month and blocked for three months. The block is still under debate, though, but is set at three months for now. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 23:42, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Moshling Fushions? I think you're best at moshling fushions, so I'm coming to you with a request; Yolka and Jessie. Only requirments are.. make it as cute as possible! If I saw Jessie in glasses.. :) Toast With The Most (talk) 20:06, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Can you get back on skype? Im Lonley. :D Hi Brandon! Can we be friends???? :D Happy Birthday! .Carwyn | Talk | Blog Posts . 12:27, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Bad News D: Come to our wiki chat. I need to tell you some bad news. Reply Alrighty, do what makes you happy. .Sadie | Talk | Blog Posts . 17:42, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Re: Hey! All schools are different! My school does do cookery and has curriculum prizes. We also did do a small science project. We have 2 hours of Science each week. Just remember, all schools are different! My school is fairly big. I'm not lying. .Ben! | Talk! | Read! . 06:13, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Hi bully! >:| That's mean, whoever sent: Hi, bully. Mickyfickie 20:51 20/07/2013 Reply My name isn't 'Brudda' • [[User:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|'Carwynn]] • [[User_talk:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|'Talk']] • [[User_blog:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|'Blog Posts']] • 00:02, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Scanner Uh... they are the exact same and you don't have a scanner. They are the same because my scanner scans barely visible squares on the images, not like other people's because it's like 5 years old. • [[User:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|'Carwynn']] • [[User_talk:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|'Talk']] • [[User_blog:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|'Blog Posts']] • 21:29, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Hey Thanks for taking your own picture of the Deer Moshling. • [[User:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|'Carwynn']] • [[User_talk:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|'Talk']] • [[User_blog:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|'Blog Posts']] • 21:32, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Reply Forgetting to write your sig is childish xP It wasn't the original file and I don't care anymore so upload them if you want. • [[User:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|'Carwynn']] • [[User_talk:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|'Talk']] • [[User_blog:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|'Blog Posts']] • 21:55, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Sig Hey Bran, you sig is a little too big. Do you mind if you decreased the image sizes? [[User:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|'Carwynn']] • [[User_talk:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|'Talk']] • [[User_blog:Carwyn the Hollie Lover|'Blog Posts']] 13:38, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Please Dont please dont add pictures witch are not sutible for the wiki like this pic you added today try Ross.png Your Unsutible image If you can DELETE IT! :( Ollie! | User Talk | Blog Posts (talk) 07:10, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Party |''' '''| 18:49, August 14, 2013 (UTC) :D You have a Mommtard avatar :D '''| |''' 11:18, September 1, 2013 (UTC) :(Ollie the Geek Lover (talk) 20:13, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Believe in yourself. You can change yourself. You can, you just need to believe you can. Fight it. Ollie the Geek Lover (talk) 19:20, September 3, 2013 (UTC) What's happened? Hey, just logged onto Facebook and discovered that your account isnt there?! What?! What happened? Megzie Mixer 4 Life | My Talk! | 12:25, November 3, 2013 (UTC) brandon please come on chat Not again! Thats like the 3rd time, lol, what've you been doing on there xD Megzie Mixer 4 Life | My Talk! | 16:16, June 25, 2013 (UTC) what monster do you have? Yellowkatsuma (talk) 17:40, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Hey buddy! Please come on chat more, as I'm missing our PM's xD Hope you read this :) From Nightfall830 Nightfall830 (talk) 17:09, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Hey! Plez Chat!Saki 00:50, November 26, 2013 (UTC bad luck Twistmas Party Please come to My Twistmas Party All Day on Twistmas Day! Htheman1! My Talk! |My Blog! 100px Hi Brandon, I need a picture of reggie so that I can drawnhim, olease can you send me one? ---- yellowkatsuma 22:09, January 8, 2014 (UTC) :Hello. I'd like to ask that if you're asking for personal pictures of a user, that you have his or her confirmation that it's acceptable before hand. Thanks, Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]"Other" 22:16, January 8, 2014 (UTC) @abce2: Reggie is this users monster and Brandon did ask me if I could draw his monster hence why I'm asking for a pic --yellowkatsuma 22:34, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Reply Thank you very much. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 23:47, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Squelch photo Hey there, I added your photo of Squelch to his page. Hope you don't mind. :) ' Clumsyme22'' Talk http://images.wikia.com/clumsys-sandbox/images/5/5a/Pusheentoast.png 07:01, January 31, 2014 (UTC) 07:54, February 22, 2014 (UTC)Purplecutekitten56222 (talk) Hi! ive heard o you! you seem nice. :) Warning Hey there, I've seen Carwyn's photo of you swearing on chat yesterday, and of course, as an admin I'll have to warn you, if you swore again on chat you'll be banned immideatley. We have to keep the language on chat G-Rated as said by Abce2. Thanks, User blog:Abce2/Chat Conduct Blog. ' Clumsyme22 'Talk 14:39, April 12, 2014 (UTC) Warning Please don't edit others userpages .siggity swooty | plinky comin | for da booty . 00:04, April 16, 2014 (UTC) Block I am giving you a 2 week block for breaching the Harassment Policy. ' |''' '''| 13:15, April 16, 2014 (UTC) Block Your block will be changed to a month for sockpuppeting. ' Clumsyme22 '''Talk 13:45, April 16, 2014 (UTC) Hello Hi I'm Face Mosh New User Here I Have 181 Edits Since Joing This Wiki On April 3. How are you. Never Mind never mind the post thing Steven Universe Hi there, I'm an admin at the Steven Universe Wiki. You are also an admin there too. I'm curious if you have any plans to come back to the wiki. If not, then you risk losing your admin title there. Thank you, Superluigi6.